deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Dragon Slayer Ornstein was one of the four knights that Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, trusted the most. He was the Captain of the four, and was granted the Leo Ring and a powerful Soul by his Lord. Before the Age of Fire, Ornstein fought alongside Gwyn and the other Lords against the Everlasting Dragons, whose scales were that of stone. His spear pierced the hide of the dragons, and he sent lightning to course throughout their bodies. Even after the Age of Fire began, Ornstein continued to be of service to Gwyn and his children, while also continuing to hunt down and slay drakes and normal dragons, taking their heads to be mounted as trophies within the Cathedral of Anor Londo. When Gwyn left to prolong the life of the First Flame, Ornstein was the only one of the Four knights to stay and guard Anor Londo and its illusion of Gwyn's beautiful daughter, Gwynevere. He would be joined by Executioner Smough, a warrior that envied the Dragon Slayer and the other Four Knights of Gwyn, in this duty. Battle vs. Smaug (by Otomos) Within the Lonely Mountain, the powerful and terrifying Smaug rests upon his horde of treasures. He lied under a blanket of gold and jewels, bathing in the spoils he took after slaughtering the Dwarves that previously inhabited his current domain. He lied there, unchallenged and undisturbed. That is, until he heard the clanking of armored footsteps. Smaug raised his head, shifting the treasures until they fell from atop his body. His full, fearsome appearance was revealed as he turned his head to face the fool who dared intrude his home. Smaug saw something curious-looking, something he had never seen before. A knight wearing golden armor, his helm resembling that of a lion's visage. A red plume swayed in the back of his helm, as he stepped down from the stair. A tall cross-spear could be seen within the knight's grasp. Smaug watched as the knight step foot onto the almost immeasurably large pile of treasure that made up the battlefield-to-be. The golden knight, Ornstein, stopped and looked to view the dragon's entire body. In his eyes, it was nothing new to him. Just another dragon for him to add to his trophy room back in Anor Londo's Cathedral. That's not to say that he would be cocky in the event to come. He knew full well how dangerous a dragon can be. He would face this beast with the best of his abilities. Smaug roared, his fury shaking the ground on which both of them stood. Ornstein took it as a sign that the dragon would attack. He was correct, for Smaug inhaled deeply, and let out from his own mouth, powerful flames with heat intense enough to melt a wide variety of metal. Ornstein evaded the flames, dashing away from them as if he was gliding across the floor. the Dragon Slayer's speed surprised Smaug, he had not seen any human or elf that could move like that. The golden knight evaded the flames until the dragon stopped, and then proceeded to close the distance between his spear and the fire drake's hide. Smaug had little time to react to Ornstein's charge, but react he did, blocking the spear's blade with one of his front legs. He had managed to prevent any sort of attack on his belly, but he did not expect the knight's spear to penetrate. The wound stung, but now the knight was stuck, and he could kill the man with ease...or so he thought. Ornstein gripped the lodged spear tightly, and began to charge it with electricity. The power of lightning flowed throughout the weapon, and began to shock the dragon from within the wound it had created. Smaug roared in pain, as the electricity began to hurt him. The Dragon flailed, until the cross spear was unlodged, and both it and the Dragon Slayer was sent flying to another staircase. Smaug took a moment to recover from the attack, which also gave Ornstein enough time to recover from being thrown by the dragon. Smaug became furious, and stretched out his wings. He took flight, destroying anything that got in his way. Ornstein saw that the Dragon was attempting to gain the advantage by staying in the air, away from the reach of his Spear. He gave chase, running as quickly as he could around the ruins that once housed Dwarves. He was forced to take a more defenisve approach, always dashing away and evading Smaug's claws and fire as the dragon flew by. Both the dragon and the knight quickly grew tired of the situation that the other persisted to maintain. The two managed to face each other once more. For a moment, the two seemed to simply stay where they were. Smaug in the air, Ornstein on the ruins of the Dwarven city within the ruins. In reality, both were waiting in anticipation tfor the other to act. Smaug, in a bit of impatience, used his claws to surround Ornstein, cutting off whatever escape the knight would have had. The Great Fire Drake inhaled, a sort of grin appearing on his face the moment before. As the dragon opened its mouth, Ornstein found his chance. He thrust his spear toward the Dragon's gullet. From it, a bolt of electricity shot out. It hit its mark and shocked Smaug enough to cause him to fall from where he once flew, his flame spewing from his mouth as he descended back onto the treasures. Ornstein made it back to the original battlefield, and beheld the sight of the mighty Smaug's unmoving body. Smoke exitted from the dragon's mouth. It seemed that the dragon was finally dead. Ornstein was unsure. He had faced many dragons and drakes, and he knew that they were intelligent and crafty. Ornstein would not take any chances, he charged his spear with the power of lightining once more, and dashed towards Smaug's body, intending to stab into the dragon's belly. He was met with the swinging of the dragon's tail. Ornstein was bashed away. and soon trapped between the Fire Drake's claws. With what seemed like a chuckle, Smaug's eyes met with with the Dragon Slayer's... Within the Lonely Mountain, lies an immeasurable amount of wealth. Among the treasures held within, there is a set of golden armor, fashioned to resemble a lion, and a very unique spear beside it. WINNER: Smaug Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors